Worlds Apart
by EnigmaZZ
Summary: When something goes amiss with his warp ring, Scourge is sent spiraling into another dimension. Amy sees a hedgehog similar to Sonic, Sonic sees another Faker, and Tails is confused by all of this blatant hostility. Universe Crossover.


The world around him was dark, an endless mass of nothingness that seemed to swallow him whole. It were as if time had stood still, leaving him frozen in space eternally. His body remained idle, never moving nor turning once. The only sign of life in the empty dimension was his low, shallow breathing. Scourge was unconscious throughout it all, blind to his current location and strange predicament. Until he shivered, and a displeased grimace tugged down at his mouth. Like a switch, the world suddenly shifted, sped up again, and brutally shattered his peaceful illusion of a dream.

When he finally came back into consciousness, he immediately became aware of the blinding hot pain that tore through his side, searing and unrelenting. The agonizing throbs stabbed at his body, effectively gaining a quick reaction. His blue eyes snapped open immediately, bleary and bloodshot from fatigue. He dragged his gaze toward the source of his suffering, and the remaining color in his face suddenly drained away.

It seemed that Sonic had stabbed him in the back - literally.

He knew that Blue hadn't actually intended to kill him (Sonic was too much of a goody two-shoes for that...), but it also didn't change the fact that the cut was deep. It wasn't that he couldn't take the pain - Scourge was no weakling, after all - it's just, he usually had his gang to fall back on to help patch him up on his bad days. Now, he was alone, and had no idea where he had even landed. He loathed to admit it, but he'd be lucky to make it a few steps before collapsing. But what else was he supposed to do, stay put, bleed out, and die from blood loss? As if.

Instead, he carefully shifted his position to lay on his good side in order to take a good look at his surroundings. Much to his chagrin, his Warp Ring was nowhere in sight. That figured. His Warp Ring had closed before he made it all the way through, so he guessed it made sense for it to be gone. And then there was the other issue: He supposed Sonic must have attacked while his back was turned, or else it wouldn't have happened at all. Scourge _did _have the victory of predicting Sonic's true nature, at least.

Before he could ponder his next plan of action, the sudden shadow of an object to the left caught the corner of his eye. His eyes narrowed, and he slowly turned to get a better look at it, as to not cause another wave of pain to assault his body. Through his tinted shades, he couldn't make out what the shadow _was_, but now that he could actually _see_ it, a dreadful realization was beginning to form in the back of his mind. Whatever the thing was, it was flying _straight_ towards him.

Even with all of his super speed, Scourge was unable to dodge the flying hammer aimed directly for his head. It hit it's target, almost instantly knocking him into deep unconsciousness once more. The last thing he registered was a faint, feminine gasp before he was pulled back into the black oblivion.

...

Amy's hands immediately flew to her mouth in horror, and she attempted to stifle the strangled cry that briefly slipped past her lips. The deafening _thump _of her hammer hitting the hedgehog's head and the accompanied _thud _of said hedgehog hitting the ground echoed over and over throughout her mind, guilt overwhelming her. She honestly hadn't known that there was anyone else in the large clearing, it had just been her and Sonic up until a few seconds ago. Though apparently, she'd been wrong and now an innocent civilian had gotten hurt.

Her feet began to move on their own accord, grass crunching audibly beneath her heels as she rushed over towards the motionless body that lay ahead. Her face paled even further when she noticed the severe gash on his right side, wide open and gruesome. Shivers ran down her spine at the sight, and she forced herself to glance away in order to search for any other injuries. Luckily, it seemed that his red glasses had taken most of the damage from her hammer. Granted, they were dented and cracked, but it wasn't anything that Tails couldn't easily fix. With that in mind, she began to gently remove the shades—and instantly froze.

It was strange, to see another hedgehog that looked so much like Sonic. If not for the green color of his fur and the odd scars across his chest, she would have mistaken him for her sweetheart. She shouldn't have been shocked to see another Sonic lookalike again, but she hadn't expected for this stranger to be even more similar to Sonic than Shadow. Too bad she wouldn't be able to properly introduce herself without this one already having a bad impression of her.

Shaking off her surprise, she removed his glasses, and deposited them safety into her purse. With Sonic long gone, it seemed as though she'd have to carry the hedgehog back to her house herself. Once back home, she could find her medical kit and clean up that nasty wound properly. It looked pretty painful, and she couldn't stand to see people suffering needlessly. She supposed she'd need to clear some space on her couch for him to rest on while he recovered, too. And while she was at it, she could make him some of her special soup for when he got to feeling better. It had been so long since she last had company...

Amy smiled at the thought and gathered the stranger into her arms. He was cold to the touch, which definitely wasn't a good sign. She needed to get him back home, and fast! After all, this was the least she could do for him after what happened.

With that in mind, she turned and left, stumbling only once.

...

When the pink hedgehog was reduced to only a small speck in the distance, a dark and chilling chuckle unexpectedly began to resound throughout the empty meadow. An ominous presence then proceeded to step out from the obscure shadows of the forest, a terrible aura surrounding him. His steps were slow and deliberate, eventually coming to a standstill near the small patch of grass that Scourge had previously been lying on. As the pieces of his plan slowly began to fall into place, the figure smirked, darkness brewing inside his eyes.

...

_A/N: This will be a type of drabble series (meaning chapters will usually be about a thousand words), but with a plot that eventually comes together in the end. It deals with Scourge (archieverse) being transported into Amy's universe (gameverse) via a problem with his warp ring. It's not meant to be something with an overly-complicated plot, though. In fact, the main plot elements won't come into fruition until later._


End file.
